L'amor fa mal
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Perquè un sentiment com l’amor pot fer tant de mal? L’Aoshi està a punt de descobrir-ho amb la inestimable ajuda de certes persones. Aoshi x Misao
1. perquè has d’assumir que el sents

Rurouni Kenshin i els seus personatges son propietat del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki i Shueisha.

L'historia és Aoshi x Misao

Advertència: al principi del capítol hi ha lime.

**L'AMOR FA MAL****…**

**By Natsumi Niikura**

**Cap****ítol 01.- ... perquè has d'assumir que el sents**

L'Aoshi llegia a la seva habitació, era un dia plujós, el so de la pluja el relaxava era com una melodia màgica i meravellosa que s'emportava les preocupacions i li purificava l'ànima, aquest so li recordava a la Misao. Va aguditzar l'oïda per escoltar les veus velades de dues persones a l'habitació del costat. Es va aixecar per comprovar a qui pertanyien les veus, aquella era l'habitació de l'Okashira i ella no hi era allà, tenia una reunió amb en Saito.

Va obrir una mica el shoji tot just per veure l'interior, hi habiahavia dues persones allà, una era una dóna de cabell llarg negre recollit en una… trena? Era la Misao! I s'estava petonejant amb un home!... en Saito…

—La meva deliciosa presa —les mans del llop van lliscar per l'esquena de la noia per desfer el nus del seu obi— et devoraré sencera —va entreobrir el gi femení per lliscar les seves mans per la pell oculta.

—Hajime-kun… t'estimo... —el dits de la Misao acariciaven el marcat rostre d'en Saito amb delicadesa.

—Mira, tenim companyia —en Saito va retirar del tot el gi de la ninja.

—Aoshi-sama, ens espia? —va somriure-li alegrement.

El ninja no podia creure el que veien els seus ulls, la seva petita y aquell home menyspreable junts i a més en una actitud poc apropiada, com si ell no hi fos. Volia contestar, cridar... però les paraules es negaven a sortir dels seus llavis, estava horroritzat.

—Estimada, ell sempre t'està mirant —va deslligar les venes que cobrien el pit femení deixant-les lliscar fins a la seva falda— no te'n havies adonat?

—Ell em mira, sí, però no em veu —va arquejar l'esquena gemint a causa de les carícies del llop.

—Ja no te l'estimes?

—No anava a esperar-lo eternament, m'he cansat d'ell, a més es tan sonso... fins i tot un cadàver és més animat que ell.

—No et fa llàstima?

La noia va riure com a resposta i en Saito va continuar amb les seves carícies.

Les paraules de la seva protegida l'infligiren la pitjor de les ferides que mai hagués patit, la ferida més profunda i dolorosa, ella que sempre l'havia estimat i admirat, que sempre li havia dedicat paraules amables i recolzament infinit, ella que l'estimava...

—Aoshi-sama…

L'Oni va obrir els ulls incorporant-se de sobte, tant que va espantar la noia, estava al... al temple?

—Es troba bé? S'ha adormit mentre meditava.

La va mirar com si no fos d'aquest mon, acabava de tenir un malson horrible. La seva Misao mai podria enamorar-se d'aquell home menyspreable, oi què no? Si us plau... tot menys això, aquest seria el més cruel de tots els càstigs pels seus pecats passats.

—I la reunió amb en Saito?

—Ni em parli... aquest llop pollós m'ha tingut tres hores esperant al seu despatx, per enviar-me al cap d'escombra amb un paper brut y rebregat que posava "Ves-te'n a casa, nena" —va estrènyer els punys amb força—. Quina ràbia, quina ràbia, quina ràbia! L'escanyaria.

Tot estava bé, la noia continuava odiant al llop de Mibu, va somriure interiorment, però seguia inquiet pel seu somni.

—Misao, la pròxima vegada aniré amb tu.

—No cal que es prengui la molèstia, puc arreglar-me-les tota sola —va somriure al seu amable oferiment.

—De totes maneres aniré.

Després d'aquest somni no la deixaria a soles amb ell ni mort.

—Gràcies. Aoshi-sama, està pàl·lid, es troba bé?

—Aa —l'Oni es va posar dempeus- si em necessites seré al bosc.

—Recordi que avui anem a la fira, no s'espanti si torna y no ens troba. Ens vèiem aquesta nit.

La mostela va arrencar a córrer passant pel costat de l'Aoshi, ell va estendre la seva mà i va fregar els llargs cabells de l'Okashira mes ella no se'n va adonar i ell, no comprenia per que ho havia fer.

El pla consistia a passejar una mica per distreure's, però era millor entrenar, així descarregaria tota aquella ràbia del seu interior. Va recollir les seves kodachi del racó de la sala on les havia deixades en arribar, no era habitual que les portes, no obstant, aquell dia ho havia fet. Es va afanyar a sortir del temple caminat ràpidament fins aquell racó de bosc on sempre entrenava, era el seu lloc preferit, rodejat de bambú amb el so de l'aigua fruint de fons, allà podria relaxar-se i centrar-se per complet en els seus exercicis.

Mentre lluitava contra el seu enemic invisible no podia deixar de pensar en el seu somni, ell la mirava però no la veia? L'observava vigilant per ella, per mantenir-la estalvia, però no la veia? Com què no la veia? Com dimonis no la veia? Quina gran estupidesa, ell la veia, veia a la seva Misao, a la seva petita Misao, sempre somrient y despreocupada, què més havia de veure? Perquè havia dit aquelles paraules sobre ell? El considerava sonso? Ell no era cap sonso, era poc parlador, però les paraules estaven sobrevalorades, les coses es demostren amb fets no amb paraules... les paraules se les emporta el vent... amés perquè amb en Saito? Ell sempre la tractava amb menyspreu i ella l'odiava. Això mai passaria, ell no ho permetria, si era necessari la tancaria a la seva habitació de per vida.

Les canyes de bambú queien al seu voltant tallades amb netedat, tot aquell bosc era testimoni de la ràbia, la frustració i, la gelosia? De l'ex-Okashira. La Misao era com la seva germana petita, cóm podia estar gelós? No, és clar que no ho estava, només preocupat, res més que això. El cub de gel havia perdut la cordura, debatent interiorment cents de milers de teories com si en comptes d'un somni fos un fet confirmat. Va sospirar en adonar-se de com era de ridícul tot allò, perquè li donava tanta importància a un somni estúpid?

Va intensificar el seus atacs imaginant-se a en Saito com a blanc, com ho gaudia, tan debò fos el Saito real en comptes d'un bosc de bambú. La seva diversió va disminuir al notar una forta punxada a la cuixa esquerra, un tros de bambú se li havia clavat, afortunadament no havia tocat cap vena ni artèria principals, però havia de extraure totes les estelles o la ferida se l'infectaria. Portava hores allà i amb aquesta ferida no era prudent continuar entrenant, només s'estava desfogant, no estava al bell mig d'una batalla a vida o mort.

Es va encaminar calmadament cap a l'Aoiya, imaginava que ja faria una bona estona que tots haurien sortit, per tant allà no devia d'haver ningú. Estava esgotat desprès d'entrenar durant quatre hores, tot aquell exercici no l'havia ajudat a relaxar-se ni una mica, la imatge de la Misao als braços d'en Saito el colpejava, sentia una ràbia incontrolable, desitjava eliminar al llop de la superfície terrestre.

Aprofitaria que no hi havia ningú per prendre un llarg y relaxant bany, segur que allò li aniria bé. Va obrir el shoji del bany, l'estança era plena de vapor però no li va donar importància, segurament la Misao l'havia deixat llest per quan ell tornés com sempre feia, no obstant, allò no estava previst... de cop i volta una figura femenina es va posar dempeus dins la tina espantada per la seva presencia buscant alguna cosa amb la que tapar-se.

—Qui..!? AOSHI-SAMA! —la Misao es va submergir bruscament a l'aigua avergonyida— Què... què fa aquí?

No va respondre, va retrocedir fins a sortit del bany completament meravellat pel que acabava de veure, durant uns segons li havia semblat tenir al davant un àngel. La seva Misao ja no era una nena... Oh Kami! El seu shinobi no feia justícia a la seva figura, la sinuosa silueta del seu cos que l'invitava a recórrer-lo amb les seves mans com si d'un obra d'art es tractés.

—Ho sento, creia que tu tampoc hi eres. Quan acabis avisa'm.

Va tractar de sonar calmat com sempre, però no ho va aconseguir, semblava ser que la noia estava massa avergonyida com per haver-ho notat. Va mirar a tot arreu per comprovar que estava tot sol. Estava completament enrojolat i certa part del seu cos havia decidit prendre vida pròpia... Es va asseure a terra, exhaust, tractant de tornar a la normalitat.

El shoji va lliscar, l'Aoshi va veure els peuets nus de la Misao aturar-se al seu costat, els seus genolls es van recolzar a terra, el seu cos amb prou feines cobert amb una tovallola, els seus llarguíssims cabells negres caient per la seva esquena i espatlles , els seus brillants i profunds ulls, les seves galtes enrojolades, les seves mans menudes i suaus aproximant-se a ell, la seva blanca i pura pell...

—Està ferit...

Les mans de la Misao s'aturaren a la seva cuixa comprovant l'estat de la ferida, apartant delicadament la tela de la yukata de la seva cama. Els seus moviments li provocaven un estrany formigueig, un sentiment ardent, desig... passió?

—No sembla greu, quan acabi de banyar-se li curaré —va somriure amb dolçor retirant les seves mans de la cama del seu tutor.

—Gràcies... —va acaronar el rostre de l'Okashira amb la seva gran mà— Misao...

—No és res! —alçar els seus braços triomfant—. Per això soc aquí!

L'ex-Okashira va observar atent tots els seus gràcils moviments, era increïblement expressiva i els seus gestos sempre li donaven més èmfasi, aquella era una de les coses que més li fascinaven d'ella. La noia va marxar cap a la seva habitació atropelladament, deixant a l'Aoshi a terra fascinat per les sensacions que havia despertat en ell, només hi havia una explicació...

—L'estimo... —va xiuxiuejar al corredor desert.

Les seves paraules rebotaren a la seva ment. Ara que ho sabia no pensava entregar-se-la a ningú, la Misao era seva, seva i de ningú més. Havia de trobar la forma d'aconseguir-la per sempre, per que no estava disposat a perdre-la i quedar-se sol.

**Continuarà**

**Note****s de la autora:**

Aquesta historia està basada en el primer còmic que vaig fer, a l'any 2000, només l'he adaptat a l'era Meiji, a la situació d'aquests dos i al format del fanfic, tant debò us agradi i em deixeu les vostres opinions. Un petó!


	2. Quan apareix un rival

Rurouni Kenshin i els seus personatges són propietat del gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha.

**L'AMOR FA MAL****…**

**Cap 2****.- ... quan apareix un rival**

Després de l'incident del bany cap dels dos havia fet el mínim esforç de parlar. La noia anava regularment a curar-li la ferida com sempre feia, visiblement avergonyida. Però allà estava un altre cop, amb la seva yukata de dormir i una farmaciola a les seves mans, es va agenollar davant d'ell desvestint la seva cama per desfer l'embenat.

—Encara li fa mal? —no va contestar— si vol puc donar-li alguna cosa més forta pel dolor —va treure un ungüent per desinfectar— té bon aspecte... no crec que necessiti més la bena...

La noia parlava però ell no l'escoltava, la seva ment estava ocupada en altres coses... aquella yukata sempre havia tapat tan poc? Cada cop que s'inclinava podia veure amb claredat l'espai entre els seus pits... a més la tela li arribava dins als genolls i se li obria cap a un costat deixant la seva cama a la vista. Havien estat molts cops en aquella mateixa posició però mai li havia vist tanta carn...

—Aoshi-sama, què m'escolta?

—Aa… aquesta yukata es nova?

—Ah? No... —tirà suament del coll de la seva yukata— és una de les que utilitzo sempre per dormir... la que em va regalar en Shiro fa un any... passa res?

—No, res.

—Bé, això ja està! Si necessita res estaré amb en Shiro —el ninja va alçar una cella— es que s'ha trencat el braç netejant el forn el poca traça, ves a saber com coi s'ho haurà fet... així que l'ajudaré en el que no pugui fer sol.

Ajudar-li? Ja era prou gran per cuidar-se tot sol i si no que es fotés o que el cuides una altra, per què sempre havia de fer-ho ella? Misteris de la vida, un misteri de cop i volta molest.

La noia va sortir de l'habitació amb rumb mig desconegut. L'ex-Okashira va decidir no continuar pensant en allò, mai s'havia molestat per una cosa tant absurda, millor llegiria alguna cosa... el diari d'Okashira que estava escrivint la Misao, a més feia temps que no revisava la seva feina.

Va agafar el volum entapissat en pell negra, estava gairebé complet, la cal·ligrafia clara i ben cuidada de la joveneta, semblava mentida que tingués tan bona cal·ligrafia escrivint tant de pressa, a més les seves entrades eren les més detallades que havia vist en tota la seva vida, incloïen una infinitat de detall que podien semblar absurds i innecessaris però que resultaven molt útils per comprovar els errors i avantatges, un treball excel·lent per haver aprés a fer-ho tota sola.

Va tancar el llibre, li convenia un té, havia molt per llegir. Va sortir de la seva habitació i va baixar les escales, el restaurant estava tancat i només havia tres inquilins a la pensió, estava tot desert i tranquil, cosa molt poc habitual, el silenci i la calma dominaven l'espai. Unes veus van arribar a les oïdes de l'ex-Okashira provenien de la petita saleta on passaven les hores lliures.

—Oh Kami! Això m'encanta Mi-chan —la veu inconfusible d'en Shiro.

—Ja! I tant! Soc la que millor et coneix del mon sencer.

—Més, més.

—Ay! No em toquis aquí —la noia va sospirar— jajaja això em fa pessigolles.

—Mmm… després em toca a mi, nena.

Al rostre de l'Aoshi va aparèixer un tic al mateix temps que una vena bategava a la seva templa, què coi fotien aquells dos? Va obrir el shoji amb brusquedat acaparant l'atenció dels dos joves. La Misao estava agenollada, el cap d'en Shiro descansava a la seva falda l'estava... afaitant! El noi va provar d' incorporar-se però la navalla a la seva barbeta li va impedir, no volia ésser el blanc de la fúria de l'ex-Okashira però tampoc no volia una cicatriu a la cara.

—Necessita res, Aoshi-sama? —la noieta li va somriure.

El ninja se'ls va mirar novament, s'havia deixat emportar per una impressió errònia, només tenia una opció... dissimular.

—Busco un llibre.

—Ah! Shiro estigues quiet, encara et tallaré, idiota.

—Saps què? Ja li demanaré a l'Omasu que acabi.

—Per quèeeeee? —se'l va mirar plorosa.

—A-acabo de recordar que he de fer una cosa.

—Res! Estigues quiet o et tallaré!

La mirada glaçada de l'Aoshi es clavava en el pobre Shiro, afortunadament per a ell l'Omasu va entrar buscant a l'Okashira.

—Aquí estàs! Mudô-san ha vingut a buscar-te.

—Ay no! No m'he oblidat de que havíem quedat —es va posar dempeus fent volar a en Shiro— Ay no, ay no! Omasu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan —va posar ullets suplicants— cobreix-me! Vaig a arreglar-me.

La mostela va sortir en estampida de la saleta deixant-los a tots amb una goteta rere el cap.

—Ouch! Quin mal, mira que és poc delicada, una mica més i m'obre el cap.

—Et queixes massa.

—Escolta, escolta Omasu-chan... aquests dos surten molt últimament o son imaginacions meves?

—Ara que ho dius... és veritat...

—La nostra nena s'ha enamorat de un home accessible!

Enamorada? Un home accessible? Sense adonar-se va tancar el llibre que tenia a les mans de cop captant l'atenció de ambdós ninjes que el van mirar sorpresos.

—Qui és aquest Mudô?

—É-és... un amic de la Misao-chan, és el fill de l'amo de la botiga de verdures, són amics des de fa anys.

—Això no és del tot cert, el primer cop que es van veure es va posar a barallar-se —en Shiro va posar-se les mans a la cintura— la nostra petita va guanyar amb diferencia!

—Shiro…

L'Aoshi va sortir de la saleta, primer error, no havia preguntat on l'esperava el tal Mudô, segon error, no coneixia a aquell paio, així que aquella suposada relació podria ser imaginacions de la hiperactiva ment d'aquells dos, i tercer error, què coi pensava fer? Torturar-li? Fer-lo desaparèixer misteriosament? Allò sonava bé. Va provar sort amb l'entrada de servei, allà no hi era, va anar a la del restaurant, només hi havia una velleta que donava menjar als ocells que va deixar de banda la seva labor per mirar-li luxuriosament, allò li deixava una única opció, la porta de la pensió. Va anar cap allà de presa, davant d'ell va veure a Misao amb els cabells recollits i una yukata blanca amb flors de cirerer i l'obi d'un to rosat amb alguns kanjis en blanc, se li va fer molt estrany, gairebé sempre portava posada la roba de l'Oniwabanshu o l'uniforme de l'Aoiya, i en comptades ocasions i per obligació el furisode per a les reunions, només l'havia vist així d'arreglada per pròpia voluntat quan era petita.

—Fas tard Mi-chan, porto vint minuts esperant-te.

—Sei-chan! Perdona'm, m'havia oblidat del tot jejeje.

—Sempre pots compensar-me... —se li va apropar perillosament— amb un bon petó.

La noia es va posar a riure mentre ell l'agafava per la cintura, l'Aoshi es va veure temptat de sortir a defensar a la seva protegida i matar a aquell...

—Descarat! Què soc una senyoreta —va fer un petó a la galta del seu amic— on em portaràs?

—T'ensenyaré un tresor.

La Misao va somriure i junts es van encaminar cap a aquell lloc on ell volia portar-la. L'Aoshi va decidir seguir-los, després de l'atreviment que havia mostrat no pensava deixar-los a soles, la seva protegida era massa innocent, estava segur de que aquell paio voldria aprofitar-se d'ella, no és que estigues gelós, és clar que no!

Varen passar pel barri comercial on van comprar algunes coses que no va poder veure per mantenir una distancia prudent per que la Misao no se'n adonés de que els seguia, van estar més de tres hores entrant i sortint de les botigues carregats de bosses i capses amb les seves compres, varen passar per la botiga de verdures per deixar allà els paquets, després d'una breu conversació amb l'amo varen emprendre de nou el seu camí. La mostela corretejava i cantussejava mentre en Mudô se la mirava atent a cada gest que feia, es somreien i parlaven sense parar de coses sense importància i de coses que els havien passat, quants cops la Misao li havia explicat coses i ell s'havia limitat a escoltar-la i com a molt assentir algun cop? Una cosa molt diferent al que li oferia aquell jove.

Un rival…

El pitjor dels rivals que podien haver-li sortit, li donava a la joveneta just el que necessitava, vida. No obstant havia alguna cosa estranya en el somriure de la seva protegida, no era el seu típic somriure alegre, despreocupat, sincera i càlida de sempre, era un somriure carregat de tristor i melancolia.

Es varen internar al bosc fins a arribar al rierol, el sol començava a pondre's, el jove li va fer tancar els ulls i la va guiar a poc a poc fins al marge fent-la seure a la gran roca que hi havia, la besar el front de la jove tot arrencant-li una rialleta.

—Què puc obrir-los ja?

—Mmmm… —va alçar la vista al cel— encara no, un mica més— va delinear el rostre de la Misao amb les seves mans sense arribar a tocar-la— ja pots obrir-los.

—Quin és aquest...? —es va posar dempeus— És preciós! —el va abraçar.

—És més bonic veure'l reflectit als teus ulls.

L'Aoshi va tancar el punys amb força, estava utilitzant el romanticisme, era evident que volia lligar-se-la... els va observar abraçats i rient. La va agafar de la mà i arrencaren a córrer cap al camí a la ciutat, però la noia es va aturar de cop, l'havia descobert.

—Aoshi-sama, ha sortit a passejar?

—Aa —va mirar inquisitorialment al jove, un gest que no va passar inadvertit per a ella.

—Ell és Mudô Seichiro, és un bon a... mic...

L'ex-Okashira va passar de llarg, la noia va sospirar en Seichiro la va mirar entristit, el tutor de la seva amiga era més fred de que ell s'havia imaginat.

—Es aquest el famós Shinomori Aoshi?

—Crec que no està de molt bon humor...

El cub de gel va veure en la distancia com una llàgrima rodolava la galta de la noia, ell era massa fred, mai podria tractar-la com aquell paio, la feia patir sense poder evitar-lo. Necessitava aprendre a ser més proper, més que aprendre necessitava un miracle.

**Continuarà**

**Notes de l'****autora:**

Bon any nou avançat!! Us desitjo el millor a tot per aquest 2010!

Bé fins aquí el segon capítol, he trigat molt en traduir-lo, no he tingut gaire ànims ni tems per fer-ho, però finalment aquí està, espero que os agradi.


End file.
